Kurapika
| aux2 name = Nen ability: | aux2 = Emperor Time - "Absolute Mastery" (エンペラータイム - "絶対時間") }} is one of the four main characters from the series Hunter × Hunter by Yoshihiro Togashi. Background Kurapika is a member of the Kuruta clan, a reticent group of people that chose to live in obscurity in the Lukso Province. They possess eyes that turn flaming scarlet in times of anger or emotional agitation - a color that, if they die while in such a state, remains eternally in the iris. The legendary brilliance of such scarlet eyes caused them to have high demand as a collector's treasure. A few years ago, the Phantom Troupe came to Kurapika's hometown and murdered all the members of his tribe, leaving behind scores of dead bodies with eyes gouged out in their wake. As the last surviving member of his clan, Kurapika vows to gain back all the stolen eyes of his people, by tracking the Phantom Troupe down and seeking revenge, even if he must sacrifice his life in the process. Personality Kurapika is a level-headed and intelligent individual, possessing vast knowledge. Of sound judgment, his focused analyses have saved his friends from the brink of death many times. Kurapika has proven to be a balanced fighter on several occasions. During the Hunter Exam story arc, he uses two large tantō hidden below his overshirt as weapons. These however, are broken during his exam duel against Hisoka. In the Yorknew City arc, he uses a set of chains on his right hand materialized from his nen. When Kurapika's emotions are being enraged, his eyes turn scarlet red, which mostly happens because of his hatred of spiders—a trait only possessed by all members of the Kurta tribe. As of the Yorknew City arc, Kurapika has trained himself to activate his scarlet eyes at will. In this state, he is able to use nen of all categories to their maximum potential. Nen Abilities Kurapika is both a Conjurer and a Specialist, a nen user that can materialize objects that act according to his imagination. The weapon that he conjures are five chains attached to rings on the fingers of his right hand. Because the chains are made completely of nen, Kurapika can conceal them using In and bind his opponent without him or her realizing it until it's too late. *'Nen Ability:' Emperor Time (エンパラータイム 「絶対時間」), lit. "Absolute Mastery" When Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet, he shifts from a Conjurer to a Specialist. This state is called Emperor Time, and it allows him to utilize all the types of nen to 100% efficiency. In the manga, Kurapika explains using the terms "Level" and "Force/Accuracy". Kurapika's "Levels" in the various nen categories remain the same during Emperor Time; however, his force and accuracy for every category rises to 100%. Thus, if Kurapika's Level in Conjuration nen were 10, his Level in Emission (the polar opposite nen type) would be 4, and during Emperor Time, he would be evenly matched against a Level 4 Emission type nen-user. Outside of Emperor Time, his Force & Accuracy in Emission would at most be only be 40%, causing him to lose. *'Thumb Nen Ability:' Holy Chain (ホーリーチェ－ン), lit. "Healing Thumb" Shaped like a cross, it cures wounds by drawing from the enhancement ability. When Kurapika is in his Specialist state, its ability is enhanced and can heal serious injuries within seconds. *'Index finger Nen Ability:' The purpose of this chain has yet to be revealed. *'Middle finger Nen Ability:' Chain Jail (チェーンジェイル), lit. "The Restraining Middle Finger" Kurapika created this chain specifically to fight against members of the Phantom Troupe. Shaped like a hook, it wraps around enemies and restricts their movement and forces causes its prisoner to enter Zetsu, shutting off their aura and preventing the use of Nen abilities. The only way a person can escape from the Chain Jail is by breaking the chain through brute force, a feat even Uvogin, the physically strongest member of the Phantom Troupe, was unable to accomplish. In order achieve this level of power for the Chain Jail, it was necessary for Kurapika to implant a Judgment Chain around his own heart to set a strict limitation - the Chain Jail may only be used against members of the Phantom Troupe. If he ever violated this condition, Kurapika's heart would instantly be crushed by his Judgment Chain. *'Ring finger Nen Ability:' Dowsing Chain (ダウジングチェーン), lit. "The Guiding Ring Finger" Kurapika uses this frequently under normal situations, for both defensive and offensive purposes. As its name would suggest, it is also useful for other investigative activities, like determining the location of missing individuals on a map or determining whether an individual is lying. It has a small ball-like weight at the end which moves in the direction of whatever he is dowsing for. *'Little finger Nen Ability:' Judgment Chain (ジャッジメントチェーン), lit. "Arbiter Little Finger" The Stake of Retribution, a blade on the end of the chain, enters the victim's chest and wraps around the heart. Kurapika sets up to two conditions and if the victim violates either one, the chain crushes the heart, killing them. It can only be used while Kurapika's eyes turn scarlet. Kurapika himself has a blade wrapped around his heart, which he used to set the conditions of use for his Chain Jail ability. Reception Derick L. Tyler of THEM Anime compares and contrasts his character with that of Leorio's who are both haunted by their pasts. He comments that Kurapika's thirst for revenge is at odds with his true nature. References Category:Hunter × Hunter Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Fictional bodyguards ar:كورابيكا es:Curarpikt it:Kurapika ja:クラピカ pt:Kurapika zh:酷拉皮卡